As computing technology has advanced and computers have become increasingly commonplace, people have come to use their computers in a variety of different manners. One such use is editing images or other content on their computers. While users may enjoy the ability to edit content on their computers, such editing is not without its problems. One such problem is that content can sometimes be very large in size, leading to situations in which some computers process the content very slowly or cannot process the content at all, leading to user frustration with their devices.